Season 8
Overview In 2015, via an interview, Iginio Straffi, the creator of Winx Club, confirmed that the eighth season was in production and it was set to be aired after World of Winx and the 4th movie. It was later revealed at the Russia Licensing World Exhibition on February 27, 2018, that the eighth season's premiere had been postponed until 2019. At the Las Vegas Licensing Expo 2018, it was revealed that the season will have new graphics and style guides and furthermore new magic powers and the return of the most popular fairy transformations, Butterflix, Sirenix, and Enchantix. Afterward, a clip from the season was shown at the Brand Licensing Europe, in London, UK on October 9, 2018. And later, the first two episodes of the season premiered at the International Rome film Festival on October 20, 2018 to celebrate the Winx's 15th anniversary. It was later mentioned by Straffi that the season would premiere in February 2019, however due to the season still currently being under production, it was postponed later into Spring 2019, while the trailer premiered on January 27, 2019. On January 28, 2019, Rai YoYo showcased a small clip of the season. It was later uploaded to the official Winx Club YouTube channels on January 30, 2019. During the 2019 Nuremberg International Toy Fair, another trailer from the season was being showcased with the latest updates and new scenes included. Later on March 7, 2019, the one-hundred and eightieth issue of the Winx Club Comic Series reveals that the season is going to premiere in Mid-April 2019 on Rai YoYo. During the Russia Licensing World Exhibition on March 12, 2019, merchandise of the new season is shown. A trailer was also screened, which appears to be same one from the Brand Licensing Europe 2018. Afterward on March 20, 2019, it is mentioned that second part of the eighth season is scheduled to be premiered in Autumn 2019. On March 25, 2019, a promo of the eighth season released by Rai YoYo mentioned the season will premiere soon on the stated channel. On the next day, Rai YoYo revealed that the eighth season would officially premiere on April 15, 2019 from Sunday to Friday at 8.25 pm and a brief synopsis of the season was also released. On April 6, 2019, the episode titles from the second half of the season was revealed. At the same day, the one-hundred and eighty first issue of the Winx Club Comic Series reveals that the season is going to premiere every day starting April 15, 2019 at 5:15pm and 8:30pm on Rai YoYo. Synopsis |-|First= |-|Second= |-|Full= |-|Rai YoYo= Episodes #'Night of the Stars' #'A Kingdom of Lumens' #'Attack on the Core' #'PopStar!' #'Orion's Secret' #'Doom of the Lighthouse Star' #'Trapped on Prometia' #'Into the Depths on Andros' #'The Light of Gorgol' #'Hydra Awakens' #'Treasures of Syderia' #'Surprise Party on Earth' #'Valtor's Shadow' #'The Wishing Star' #'Mission for the Prime Stars' #'The Sparx Festival' #'Dress Fit for a Queen' #'Valley of the Flying Unicorns' #'Tower Beyond the Clouds' #'The Green Heart of Lynphea' #'Dance Contest on Melody' #'The Secret of Harmony' #'Between the Earth and the Sea' #'Dyamond on Ice' #'The White Fox' #'Written in the Stars' Theme Songs Coming soon... Promotional Images New Fairy Form 2018.jpg Bologna Licensing Trade Fair, Bologna Children's Book Fair 2018 - New Transformation.jpg Bloom's New Transformation - Rainbow FB.jpg S8 New Form.jpg BLE - Winx Club Season 8 Transformation - Bloom & Stella.jpg NEW - WINX 8 AND 44 CATS.jpg New - Winx Club 8 & 44 Cats.jpg Winx Club 8 - Bloom, Stella & Flora - New Transformation.jpg Winx Club 8 - Bloom, Stella, and Flora New Transformation 2.jpg Cinema di Roma Promo.jpg Cinema di Roma Promo 2.jpg Winx 15th Anniversary - Instagram 2019.jpg Winx 15 Years of Magix.jpg Winx 15 Years of Magix 2.jpg Winx 15 Years of Magix 3.jpg Winx 15 Years of Magix 4.jpg Winx 15 Years of Magix 5.jpg Winx 15 Years of Magix 6.jpg Winx 15 Years of Magix 7.jpg Winx 15 Years of Magix 8.jpg Va1B5Jf89HY.jpg Winx Club 8.png|Alternative Logo in Season 8 Crocus Expo photo.jpg Bologna S8.jpg Cosmix Group.jpg RY Cosmix.jpg RY Cosmix 2.jpg oseFh_d3zaw.jpg yPsy61yYlG8.jpg BSF Cosmix.jpg Cosmix Banner.jpg Cosmix Group 2.jpg Winx 8 Countdown -3.jpg|-3 days! Send a message to your friends because the Winx Club 8 series is waiting for you on Rai Yoyo, starting April 15th. Spread the word! ����✨ Winx 8 Countdown -2.jpg|-2 days! Even the Specialists are ready to join the Winx Club for a new adventure and many moments of tenderness... Curious? The appointment is on Rai Yoyo, from April 15th Winx 8 Countdown -1.jpg|⭐ TOMORROW ⭐ Are you ready to join the Winx for the brand new 8 series? Tune in to Rai Yoyo, at 20:25! �� Winx 8 Ep1.jpg|The Winx are back! And this time it is the Magic Universe that needs them. Are you ready to join for a new, fairylous mission? It starts on Rai Yoyo, from 20:25! ������✨ Winx 8 Ep2.jpg|To save all the endangered stars, it takes a new stellar power. It's time for Cosmix! Don't miss the new episodes of the 8 series, broadcast from Sunday to Friday, on Rai Yoyo! ����⭐ Winx 8 Ep3.jpg|Valtor wants to absorb the light of the stars to go back to being the most powerful wizard in the Magic Universe. But with the new Cosmix power the Winx are determined to save Lumenia from the dark! Don't miss tonight's appointment on Rai Yoyo! ������ Winx 8 Ep4.jpg|At Alfea, Sky is preparing a special surprise for Bloom: a night picnic under the stars �� Unfortunately, however, it is already time for a new mission and the picnic must wait... who knows how Bloom will take it? Tune in to Rai Yoyo tonight! ����‍✨ Winx 8 Ep5.jpg|The Specialists are chasing Orion, a galactic thief who wants to steal the ruby that keeps the core of Peripla alight... but why❓ With the help of the Winx they will try to discover more and solve the mystery. Don't miss the new episodes! ����⭐ Winx 8 Ep6.jpg|For today's mission we need Tecna's latest invention... the Winx Boards! ���� All aboard for a new adventure. Where is it? On Rai Yoyo. When? At 20:25. ��✨ Trivia *Despite Season 6 being confirmed by Iginio Straffi to take place in "space," Season 8 is the first true space-themed season. **Season 6 was rumored to be a space-themed season beforehand. *The tagline for this season is "spread the magic". *This season is based on space and stars. *In this season: **New graphics and styleguides will be featured. ***According to Francesco Artibani: "The character models were revised and simplified so that the young audience could associate themselves with them. That was the main goal... Therefore, because of this, the characters lost their adult appearance." ****The new graphics and character models used in Season 8 bear a strong resemblance to those used in the show Regal Academy, which was also created and directed by Rainbow S.r.l. **Old transformations, Sirenix and Enchantix, return. *Along with Season 7, this season displays multiple Fairy Forms: **Butterflix **Sirenix **Enchantix **Cosmix *The first two episodes of Season 8 premiered at the International Rome film Festival on October 20, 2018 to celebrate the Winx's 15th anniversary. **Despite two episodes were being announced to premiere on the same day, only fragments of the episodes was shown at the Festival. *This is the first season to be co-produced by Rai Ragazzi. *While counting down to the eighth season's premiere, the Winx Club Instagram released teasers of #15reasonstowatchwinx8 on their account throughout March and April. The reasons are: **Reason 1: Riven's return **Reason 2: Valtor's comeback **Reason 3: Winx emojis **Reason 4: A new character, Orion **Reason 5: Knut's return **Reason 6: Winx concerts **Reason 7: Magic lessons **Reason 8: Winx back in class **Reason 9: Specialists' return **Reason 10: Trix's return **Reason 11: Winx's parents comeback **Reason 12: Tons of transformations, new and old **Reason 13: Bloom & Sky major relationship crisis **Reason 14: Icy's secret **Reason 15: Trailers & Promos Category:Winx Club Category:Seasons Category:Season 8 Category:Rai Dub Category:3Beep